marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Hunter (Vladimir Kravinoff, Original, Watcher Datafile)
GRIM HUNTER Vladimir Sergeevich Kravinoff secret Vladimir Kravinoff was a son of Sergei Kravinoff, the infamous adversary of Spider-Man known as Kraven the Hunter. Unlike his illegitimate half-brother Alyosha Kravinoff, who was raised in shame in Africa, Vladimir grew up in Russia benefiting from his father's wealth and luxuries. However, their father often neglected both sons while he pursued his various international quarries. Unaware of his siblings, Vladimir was raised by Sergei's servant, Gregor, who acted as a surrogate father teaching him Sergei's hunting techniques. When Vlad was still a boy, Sergei put his son through a rite of passage in the world of Maine, hunting Vladimir while disguised a the fabled "Grim Hunter". Impressed by his son's abilities learned under Gregor, Sergei began to train Vlad personally. Vladimir Kravinoff took up the name "The Grim Hunter" and decided to hunt down Spider-Man and several of his foes. He only had one battle with Spider-Man, and his methods were nearly the same as his father's. He was briefly involved with the Hobgoblin, even giving that incarnation (Jason Macendale) his father's super strength formula which reacted to the anomalies in his bloodstream which gave him greater power and is perhaps the reason why Vladimir became more powerful then his father when he took the treatment. When he got out of jail, he decided to track Spider-Man down again, only to fight the Scarlet Spider instead. Kaine, a clone of Spider-Man arrived, and after a confrontation, Vladimir was killed by the insane duplicate. Sasha Kravinoff, Ana Kravinoff, and Alyosha Kravinoff killed Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) as part of a sacrifice that revived Vladimir as a humanoid lion creature. He was killed by his father out of mercy for what he had been made into when the Kravinoff family went to the Savage Land. As a result of ingesting the same serum composed of jungle herbs that granted his father superhuman abilities, Vladimir was granted marginally superior superhuman abilities and without the need for periodic ingestion of the serum to maintain them. Vladimir wore armor on his arms and torso that further protected those areas of his body from physical injury. Vladimir typically carried a broad away of weapons including gauntlets that fired powerful electrical shocks, dart launchers mounted to his wrists, and a spear that could project powerful energy blasts. Vladimir also used more conventional weapons at times including firearms, a tonfa, a blowgun, and a knife that had been in his family for generations. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Kraven Legacy, Obessed With The Hunt, Over-Confident Power Sets PROGENY OF THE HUNTER Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Huntsmaster. Spend a doom die to step up a Combat-, Menace -, or Wilderness specialty stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Jungle Potion power, spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Jungle Potion power by +1 for this action. SFX: Unerring Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Kraven's Prey complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Enhanced Senses is shutdown. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Jungle Potion power and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Fits of Rage. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from loss of control, or opponents that offend or mock you. GRIM HUNTER'S ARSENAL Enhanced Durability D8, Energy Weapon D8 SFX: Grim Glove. When inflicting an Anesthetic, Hallucinogenic, or Paralyzing complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Hunter's Knives. Step back the highest die in your attack action pool to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Symkarian Capture Net. When inflicting entangling complications on a target, add a D6 to your dice pool. Add a “Dazed” complication equal to your original effect die at no cost. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Grim Hunter's Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8, Wilderness Master D10 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Kravinoff Category: Russian Characters